


Truth or Dare

by strawberry_pink



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_pink/pseuds/strawberry_pink
Summary: Rowan has been talked into going to 'girls night' with her best friend Juliette, who she may or may not have a crush on. Things get messy when one of their 'friends' Keira suggests a game of truth or dare. What will they discover about each other throughout the game?
Relationships: Juliette Patterson/Rowan Page, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, first time posting on here so tell me what you think! If you want a second chapter let me know because I have some ideas! Also sorry this is kinda short, maybe one day I'll actually surpass a word count of over 2000 lol. Hope you enjoy :)

“what if we played truth or dare?” Keira suggests as the five of us lay in our sleeping bags. I scoff, “what are we ten?” there's an awkward pause then Juliette pipes up, “I don’t know, I think it might be fun…” you’ve got to be kidding me. I only came to this stupid sleepover because Juliette wanted to come, but she's been weirdly quiet the whole evening and made me do all the talking. I don't even like these girls and I'd much rather be in my own bed tonight. “Two against one, truth or dare wins” Keira smirks. I sigh and frown over at Juliette, “whatever.”

“So Rowan, truth or dare?’ Keira says with a playful smile on her face. “Seriously,” She nods and I sigh, “dare.” “I dare you to tell the person you like that you like them.” she says with a sly grin. I snort, “as if I’d ever like anyone,” that is the single handed biggest lie I've ever told, but Keira doesn’t need to know that. “how come you’re turning red then?” “because you asked a stupid question?” I snap back. The room went silent then I felt a tap on my arm. “your turn to ask,” Juliette said quietly, looking up at me. Great, in the span of a minute I've caused two awkward silences.

“right…” I look around, “Marina, truth or dare.” “truth” she replies. “um… d-do you like anyone?” I ask awkwardly. Aya cackles and falls back onto her bed, “what are you so awkward for?” my face goes bright red, “I don’t know!! You guys are the ones who wanted to play this childish game!” I huff crossing my arms. I hear Juliette’s quiet laughter beside me and my face softens. I look over and she continues to giggle looking me in the eyes. I feel myself turn impossibly redder and can only hope the dim lighting hides it.

Marina clears her throat and I rip my gaze from Juliette, “a-are you gonna answer or not?” I question trying to take the attention off me. She chuckles, “Rowan, you know Aaron in our math?” “Yeah, he’s the worst,” I say bluntly. She chuckles again, “I like him,” I raise an eyebrow, “that’s weird.” I say and look down at my lap.

“Okay Juliette, your turn, truth or dare.” Marina says with an odd look in her eye. “um… dare,” Juliette says smiling sweetly. Marina immediately looks over at me and I know I’m fucked. “I dare you to sit on Rowan’s lap for the rest of the game.” My eyes widen as I realize just how fucked I am. If I can’t hear her laugh without blushing, how am I supposed to manage with her _on me?_

Juliette looks at me wearily and all I can do is shrug. So, she quietly crawls over and climbs onto my lap. I am more than thankful that she cannot see my face right now because when I say I’m red, I mean I am RED. “o-okay, Aya truth or dare?” she says gripping the sleeves of her sweater. I feel horrible as I look at her nervous figure sitting in between my legs. She can probably tell I like her; she probably wants to get as far as possible from me. I mean could I blame her? Why would she want to sit on some creepy lesbian’s lap? Why would Marina dare her to do this it’s so- “Rowan?” the sound of my name pulls me out of my thoughts, “yes?”

“truth or dare?” Keira asks again. I don’t know why she’s targeting me tonight and I’m not sure I want to find out. Marina and Aya were pretty nice, but something about Keira didn’t sit right with me. But Juliette was so excited to be invited to ‘girls night’ that I got guilt-tripped into going. “truth,” I’ll play it safe this time after Juliette’s dare. “Are you a dyke?” I freeze, so much for fucking playing it safe.

“excuse me?” Keira snickers, “I asked if you were a dyke.” I feel Juliette tense in my lap and Marina and Aya give me a sorry look. Marina interrupts the silence, “Keira I don’t think- “ “what? If she’s not gonna answer then we’ve already got our answer.” Keira smirks. I feel myself start to boil with rage, then a soft hand rests on mine, Juliette’s. I look down and she’s already looking up at me, “I think we should go home now.” I shake my head no; she’s been too excited for this, I’m not gonna let Keira ruin this.

I look up and muster the best smile I can for Keira, “Well Keira, I am in fact a dyke. So, thank you for asking” Keira looks surprised and I move my gaze back down to Juliette, “truth or dare?” “truth.” She says uncomfortably playing with the sleeves of her sweater. I smile and feel my heart ache before I even ask the question, I’m not sure if I’ll like answer I get, “on a scale of 1-10, how uncomfortable are you with the fact that I’m a lesbian?” Her head shoots up to meet my gaze, “what are you talking about?” I sigh, “I mean, I’m a girl who likes girls and you are a girl, but you like boys. It’s weird… doesn’t it make you uncomfortable?” Juliette gives me an even more confused look, “it’s not weird! You aren’t weird! You are you, and you don’t make me uncomfortable. “

“Juliette could you please ask the next question.” Keira interrupts. Juliette nods then looks back up at me with a small smile, “truth or dare?” Keira scoffs from the other side of the room, “this isn’t how you play the game! “ “dare,” I answer. “I dare you to leave this sleepover with me.” She smiles. I shrug and look over at Keira “I’m not one to turn down a dare.” She rolls her eyes, “whatever.”

I smile and start to roll up my sleeping bag as Juliette does the same beside me. Once we’re done packing up, we say a quick goodbye and head out Keira’s front door. We walk in silence for about two blocks then Juliette stops in her tracks. “Rowan?” “Yeah?” I respond confused. “could we maybe go to your house? It’s late and it’s closer than mine.” “sure, my parents are away on a business trip anyway.” I shrug and continue walking.

I make it about five steps then I freeze again, I look down to see two arms wrapped around my torso. “I’m really sorry,” Juliette says, muffled by the sweater on my back. I turn around to face her, “it doesn’t matter.” I say with a smile to try and ease her worry. She looks at me with tears in her eyes, “was that the first time you’ve ever told anyone?” My face goes pale, “umm yeah? I guess…” a tear leaks from her eye and I feel myself start to panic, “Hey- it’s okay, it’s not a big deal!” I say wiping away her tears.

“It is a big deal” She cries, “Y-you shouldn’t have had to come out t-to some homophobic asshole for your first time. And you were only around her because of me! Because I wanted them to like me so bad! “ “hey hey hey, It’s okay, calm down.” I push her head to rest against my shoulder and rub her back. “N-Now you’re comforting me when I should be comforting y-y-you” I chuckle, “I don’t care what that asshole thinks about me. I only care what you think, and if we’re cool then I’m cool,” I say continuing to rub her back.

She lifts her head and smiles at me as tears continue to leak from her eyes, “I-I wish I didn’t care what people thought,” she sniffled, “if s-someone asked me that I would have run out crying” I felt myself stiffen. That narrows this down to two very different things, she’s either homophobic or not straight. But I still couldn’t tell which, so I continued to let her talk in hopes of getting my answer.

She sucked in a breath and I waited for her to continue, “and you just told her, you were scared, it was your first time and you told her anyway. I’ll never be brave enough to tell anyone” she sobbed. I felt myself soften then smile, “you just did silly.” I say hugging her a little tighter. I feel her stiffen in my arms for a moment, but she quickly goes limp again and cries harder. I continue to rub her back and lean close to her ear, “I love you no matter what. So, you don’t ever need to be afraid that I’ll hate you, okay?” She slowly lifts her head to meet my gaze, cheeks red and wet with tears, “c-can I tell you something else then?” I nod and reach to wipe the tears from her face.

There’s a pause and then she says the words I’ve been waiting to hear for years, “I think… I think I like you.” I freeze and quickly make eye contact with her. “s-seriously?” I ask. She nibbles on her lip then nervously looks away, “yeah, but please don’t be mad at me.” A smile stretches across my face lean down and press a kiss to her forehead, “of course I’m not mad idiot.”

She immediately perks up, "wait!! You like me too?” she questions excitedly. I roll my eyes fondly, “well yeah, why else would I have gone to that stupid sleepover?” She steps on her tippy toes and gets close to my face before pausing “can I kiss you?” I don’t answer and just close the gap between us. Her lips are soft and gentle against mine, and though it’s a quick kiss it feels like forever, just the two of us. I softly pull away and smile as Juliette slowly opens her eyes.

“We should start walking to my house, it’s getting late… I don’t want you to get hurt or something…” I say awkwardly. She smiles and slips out of my arms, “you’re probably right, I don’t want you to get hurt either… or something,” she says in a playful tone. “hey! I’m trying to be sweet!” I say in a hushed yell. She giggles and holds her hand out to me, “Let’s go.”


End file.
